warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fawnstep
Style Concerns *Needs History added/completed 13:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) *Needs Charcat Done by Gorse *Needs Categories added/completed 19:26 Mon Jan 16 *Needs some quotes *Needs a main quote Question Should Echosong be considered her apprentice? She is Echosong's main teacher for Med. Cat stuff. swifty* 21:33, 13 May 2008 (UTC) : No, as far as I can remember, she and Echosong never interacted. Plus, even if they did, it wasn't a leader approved apprenticeship. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:30, 14 May 2008 (UTC) White chest? Where does it say Fawnstep has a white chest? (Wow, FQ is really going on my I-need-to-re-read-this list along with the six original books and Midnight. xD) [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) white paws On p.497 in firestar's quest, it says that she has "white front and paws", but on her charart it doesn't show white paws... 23:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) That was probably because it was overlooked when the image was up for approval. Don't worry, it can be tweaked during the next tweak week. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 14:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Skyclan ancestor? shouldn't it say that she is a Skyclan ancestor and Starclan cat in her charart? because on some pages, such as Cloudstar and Birdflight, it says they are skyClan ancestors 00:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Do you think it'd be safe to say that Echosong was Fawnstep's unofficial apprentice? Since she taught her about herbs in her dreams. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 14:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : No. Apprentice and Mentor are ranks. If no leader makes the assignment, they're not a mentor-apprentice pair. Fawnstep taught her, but she wasn't her mentor because no leader made it so. 16:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Fawn prefix Okay, probably useless, but should there be some section like Trivia or something that says she is the only known character at the moment that has the prefix Fawn? Maybe there is some other character I don't know about that has the prefix Fawn.... dunno. Just wondering. Dawnbreeze123 17:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) It's a good idea, Dawnbreeze, but we haven't said that Firestar is the only known character at the moment that has the prefix Fire, or for Jayfeather, or for Briarlight, or for Bumblestripe, or for Blossomfall, or for Billystorm, or for Applefur, or for Rosepetal...You get the idea. :) So since we didn't do it before, I'm not sure we should now. -- 17:41, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Kitsufox- Something different.... Actually, a leader isn't neede to make it so. Firestar was the unofficial mentor of Cherrytail and some other SkyClan cats. Sandstorm helped teach SkyClan, too. It's possible. Cloudtail was the unofficial mentor of Flamepaw when Flamepaw, his siblings, and his mother came to ThunderClan. (Okay,maybe that one not so much, but pretty much. It says it on the charat of Cloudtail or Flamepaw or something.) Yeah, I think Fawnstep should kinda be on there as unofficial mentor to Echosong. And Sandstorm, she helped a little bit too. And Spottedleaf. Yeah, a lot of cats were sort of her unofficial mentor. Dunno. *Shrugs* Dawnbreeze123 17:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Shouldn't we fix the charart now, to have her have white paws? 03:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC)